Harry Potter Chibi Time!
by Taka-Chan1
Summary: Think Anime Chibis are cute? like Harry Potter? well Here it is a short summarry of each chapter in the first book....Chibi Style!
1. The Intro and Ending of each Ep.

**HARRY POTTER******

**CHIBI TIME!******

**_Hi Every Body Ok this is my first story thing so cut me some slack… any ways ummm copy right stuff…uhhh idon't own any of the HP characters and I don't own the idea of chibis…..I only own the Idea of making HP books in to chibi form….oh and I know I said a Ep. For each chapter in the book but I relized that the were to many Ch. Explaining his past live… so it's not exact ly to each chapter… any ways…ENJOY!!!!!_******

**~Intro~******

Chibi Ron: *Jumps really high* It's time for....

Chibi Hermione: *Jumps really high* The Harry Potter....

Chibi Harry: *Jumps really high* CHIBI TIME!!

* All of them land from their jumps (Harry in middle, Hermione on right, and Ron on left) on to a little platform with a really cute bubbly Hogwarts castle on it. Then a big Chibi Hagrid pops up behind Ron, Hermione and Harry and does a ^_^ face*

**~Ending~**

Chibi Ron, Harry and Hermione: *Jump toward screen* See You Next Time!  * Land*

*You see behind them Chibi Draco (he grunts) and a chibi Dumbledore holding a big lemon drop (he says HEEHEEHEEHEE) *

**~~~~~**


	2. Ep.1 We Meet Hagrid

**_Ep.1_**

(Intro)

*You see Harry sitting bye the window of a really haunted-looking bubbly Dursly house*

Harry: oh why is my life so horrible! *  *-* A thought bubble comes up of him riding a unicorn* I wish somebody would take me away to a magical kingdom! I also wish that these weird letters strangely address to me would stop flying out of the fireplace! * He looks at the chibi fireplace with letters flying out of it*

* You suddenly see Hagrid walk up to the house and look at Harry*

Hagrid: oh 'Arry Potter I am sent here to take you to 'Hogwarts!

Harry: Do I know you?

Hagrid: Rubeus Hagrid at your service!

Harry: Ok! ^_^ I don't know what Hogwarts is but heck! Anywhere is better then here!

* Moves out of site then you see the clash of lightning and the sky turns dark and the Dursly haunted house turns in to a creepy chibi castle then Harry returns in a princess hat and the sky turns in bright and sunny again*

Harry: *in girly voice* oh Hagrid! SAVE ME!!!

Hagrid: oh wait! I know this! Ahem...oh Harry, oh Harry, let down you long *pause*

Harry: 0.o you pervert!

Hagrid: OO ... -.-*sweat drop* sorry.... that was Rumplestilkin...or was it Snow White?

Harry:*sweat drop* well I guess these sheets I tied up for my future escape plan will have to do....

*Throws over a bunch of tied blankets and climes down. Then he throws away the princess hat and is about to leave with Hagrid...when Dudley appears in the window*

Dudley: ohhh ohhh MOM!!! DAD!!!  Harry is try to runawa-*letter comes out and pokes him in the eye* OWWWWW!!!!!

* bunch of letter come out of the fireplace and buries Dudley a letter comes out through the window and land at Hagrid feet they both sweat drops*

(ending) 

~~~~~


	3. Ep.2 Hedwig and Humor

**Ep.2**

(Intro)

* Harry and Hagrid are walking down Diagon Ally. Harry is holding some books and Hedwig (she replaces the usual cat that meows at random times) *

Harry: so let me get this strait... I'm a wizard and I'm going to a wizarding school in September and it got all my books. I met a really weird boy in the robe shop* a thought bubble of a chibi Draco head pops up and it chuckles evilly then it disappears and you see Hedwig hoot* and now I'm getting a wand?

Hagrid: Right you are!

Harry: ok?

Hagrid: and here we are!

Hedwig: hoo  hoot

* stop in front of a cute bubbly shop( ok just cut it! unless mentioned all the buildings and/or places are cute and bubbly!) with "Olivander Wands"  on it. They go in (the shop is full of boxes) and a short little old man(Olivander) comes out*

Olivander: oooooohhhh hello I'm very delighted to mmmmeeeeeeeeeettttt youu......

Harry: *Blink Blink* Hagrid.....

Hagrid: Be careful he can sense fear!

Hedwig: Hoot!

Harry: *gulp*

Olivander: weeelllll let's get down to bissness then! *starts bouncing around and throwing wands at Harry* just wave some around a bit and see witch makes sparkkkks come out of ittttt...PERVERTED!!!!

Harry and Hagrid: o.0....oh dear... 

Hedwig: 0.o hooters?

*Harry waves the wands thrown at him and in the end he's empty handed with a bunch of wands at his feet*

Olivander: NONE WORK!!!!!

Harry:*shakes head*

Olivander: hmmm maybe...*gets out wand*

*Harry waves it and golden and red spark come out*

 Hagrid: yah!!!!!

Harry: why didn't you just try this one?

Olivander: CURIOUSSSSSS VERY CURIOUSSSSS

* does that weird anime old people long tongue lick on Harry*

Harry: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!

Hagrid: what's *shiver* is curious......

Olivander: OH!!!! just that thisssss piticularrrrr wand is the wand that has the brotherrrr phoenix feather! of the mannnnn who put that big ugly SCAR!!! on your HEAD!

*du du du dum!*

Hedwig: HOOT!

Harry: DON'T INSULT MY SCARE! *take out mallet and hits Olivander with it*

Olivander: owwwwwww.....

*Hagrid and Harry (and Hedwig) leave*

(ending)

~~~~~


End file.
